Finding Love
by KataHime
Summary: Gibbs and Jenny bring Hollis into their relationship, not realizing that she is controlling. It doesn't take them long to realize that Abby was the one they really wanted. Eventual G/J/A
1. Grace Period

**Finding Love**

**AU where Hollis enters the series a bit earlier (season 3). Kate alive, Kate/Ziva on Team Gibbs; Gibbs and Jenny bring Hollis into their relationship, not realizing that she is controlling. It doesn't take them long to realize that Abby was the one they really wanted.**

**Pairings: Starts polyamorous Gibbs/Jenny/Hollis, ends polyamorous Gibbs/Jenny/Abby**

**A/N: Each of the chapters are a couple months apart.**

**Prologue: Sandblast**

"What's she like?" Jen questioned, tilting her head towards Hollis. They stood on the catwalk, looking down at his team and the blonde in question. He turned and looked at her, curiously. Jen, realizing the way her question could be construed, backtracked, "I just meant, is she up to the job?"

"I'll let ya know," he replied with a small smile.

"Well, it's obvious she likes you," she added, a hint of pink dusting her cheeks, "and she's not that bad looking."

"So when you said up to the job…" he let the sentence hang, and she felt her face flush darker.

"You obviously know what I meant, Jethro."

A lazy grin settled on his lips, "Come over tonight. We'll talk to her about it then."

**Chapter 1: Grace Period**

Paula Cassidy had been more than a Special Agent in Charge. She had been one of her closest friends, and while losing her team was hard, losing the woman herself was harder. Paula had become something of a confidant to her once she was stationed back in D.C., a drinking buddy on nights when Kate and Ziva weren't able to come to girl's night; she had told Paula about her growing attraction to Gibbs and Jen, and unsurprisingly, Paula's advice was extremely blunt and straightforward.

"You can't wait, Abby," Paula had told her, swirling the wine in her glass thoughtfully, "Because if you wait, you'll miss your chance."

And now, months later, she realized the woman was right. Standing at the front of Paula's funeral beside Kate and Ziva, she observed Gibbs and Jen standing beside Paula's family on the other side of the graveside service. Even in death, the woman was right, she _shouldn't _wait, but this wasn't the time or place. Maybe after a few days, maybe she would gather up her courage.

She catches movement at the back of the service and freezes in place as she watches Hollis Mann slip quietly up beside Gibbs and Jen, feels her heart tighten painfully at the twin smiles on her crushes' lips, somber but still welcoming. The blonde has no reason to be here, she hadn't known Paula, and that's when the thought rushes through her head: She wasn't here because of Paula; she was here to give support to Gibbs and Jen. She'd waited too long.

The preacher's words were drowned out, replaced by her anxious, self-deprecating thoughts. There was no way today could turn out worse.

And then there was a deafening explosion behind the crowd, a lot of screaming, and then she felt something hit the back of her head, and her vision went dark.

* * *

She blinks slowly, white hot pain shooting through her head. Jen is kneeling over her, worry lighting her eyes. She blinks again, waiting for her vision to clear.

"Jenny?"

Who detonates a bomb at a funeral?

_We were supposed to take the weekend shift. Those bodies downstairs should be us_.

Someone who missed their target the first time.

"Don't try to sit up," Jen is saying, and she listens, movement making her dizzy and the light, nauseous. "Ducky is on his way over. He had to check on a couple more people."

It's a sickening thought when she realizes that she isn't hearing Jen speak but rather reading her lips instead, matching her voice in her head. She looks around the area, realizing that with all the ambulances and police vehicles, she should be hearing noises. Panic sets in, and her hands start moving immediately.

_Gibbs. Need Gibbs._

Jen turns her head, opens her mouth, and Gibbs' head snaps towards them from the crowd. He moves quickly, and she's starting to get dizzy again.

He kneels in front of her, tilting her face towards him, and she relishes in the contact for a moment before coming back to the matter at hand.

She's signing faster than he can keep up, evident by the way he signs back, _Slower_.

_Something's wrong_, she signs back. _I can't hear anything._

"Something's wrong," he tells Jen, but he keeps facing her to let her read his lips, "She can't hear anything."

Ducky makes his way over to them, and Gibbs moves aside to let him have a look.

"A mild concussion," Ducky concludes, and she reads his lips with practiced ease, "I want you to visit the hospital for a second opinion."

_I hate hospitals_.

"She hates hospitals." Gibbs translates.

Ducky smiles softly, "You'll be in good hands, my dear. I promise."

When both Gibbs and Jen accompany her to the hospital, she can't help but wonder where Hollis was, but a part of her didn't care.

The doctor at the hospital gives her the same diagnosis as Ducky, turning to look at Gibbs and Jen when discussing a solution. That irks her to no end. She was still a human being, damn it. At least look at her so she knew what was being said.

The doctor turns to her abruptly, amused smiles coming to Gibbs and Jen's lips, and she realizes that she must have actually spoken that last bit out loud, though as caught up in her thoughts as she was, she didn't register the vibrations. Unwilling to back down, she raised an eyebrow, daring him to object.

"You just need to rest, Miss Sciuto," she read his lips, "Your hearing will return gradually over the next few hours."

When Gibbs and Jen drop her off at her apartment, she's not too stellar about letting them leave without her. She had evidence to run, and what if there was another bomb? She needed to be at work.

Gibbs reassures her with a smile and a cheek kiss. For the moment, she's complacent; she lets them leave without too much fuss. She feels her heart skip a beat when Jen pulls her into a hug. The woman was never one for physical contact, so it was a welcomed surprise.

Around noon, her hearing starts to come back slowly; she puts on a documentary marathon and takes a nap to pass the time quicker; when she wakes, the sun is starting to set and her hearing is completely back.

* * *

"Look I understand what happened," Hollis says with a frown, spearing a piece of broccoli on her plate, "I don't understand why you both had to go."

Jen barely resisted rolling her eyes, taking a minute to cut a piece of steak, motioning for Jethro to say something.

He shrugged, "Team had the scene covered. Abbs was scared."

She could hear what he wasn't saying: he'd been scared too. It was evident in the way he'd run over to them when he'd heard her shouting, in the way he'd kept a hand on Abby's leg as they drove to the hospital.

"Abby couldn't hear," She reminded the blonde, "Jethro needed to translate in case the doctors didn't know ASL."

Hollis looked at her with a glare, "So why did you go, Jen?"

She smiled softly, ignoring the glare, "Because someone needed to keep Jethro calm in case the doctors came back with a different diagnosis."

"So you left me at a crime scene with his team, who you know doesn't like me, because Abby was scared."

Jethro scoffed, "They like you."

Before Hollis could object, he heard his phone, and immediately went to go answer. She and Hollis ate in silence; the woman didn't like her, that much was clear. If it wasn't for Jethro, they wouldn't even be in contact with the other.

When Jethro comes back a few minutes later, she looks up at him expectantly.

"That was Abbs. Hearing is back."

Relief washed over her, "Good, that's good."

Hollis doesn't say anything for the rest of dinner, and when Jethro extends the offer to spend the night, she declines.

She curls into Jethro's arms that night, wondering, not for the first time, if they'd been too hasty in choosing another partner. As she drifts off to sleep, she thinks of dark hair and bright green eyes.

**A/N: Please review. More to come**


	2. Ravenous

**Chapter 2: Ravenous**

**Chapter summary: When Gibbs abandons Abby the night before her birthday, Jen steps in to make things right. But is she in over her head?**

**A/N: This chapter is a bit short, but hopefully you'll still like it. The first bit is in Abby's POV, but other than that, it's in Jen's.**

She'd gone home early and gotten ready. Took a shower, left her hair down, put on a black dress that she'd saved nearly two months for, minimal make-up. And then she waited for the call saying he was outside. Waited and waited and _waited_. It was tradition, every year before her birthday he would take her out. It was tradition, but this year – this year he forgot. She waits for over an hour before deciding that she'd go out herself. There was a bar not far from her apartment anyway.

* * *

"I'm gonna spend the night tracking this bastard. There has to be a trail," he said as she watched him change from the doorway.

Work pants for jeans, his blazer for a thicker jacket. It was a good look on him.

"I understand that," she paused as he bent down to put on his boots, "but will Abby?"

He'd planned this night out with Abby for weeks, had explained to her the tradition. Every year, the day before her birthday…

He didn't stop his stride, grabbing his gun and badge, "It's case related. I'll make it up to her."

"Jethro," she admonished softly.

"Jen," he replied, moving forward to kiss her lips softly, "She'll understand." She would be hurt before she understood, would probably spend tonight alone.

"Maybe I should go check up on her."

"Why don't you call Hollis up?" She turned to him confused, "Spend time together."

She just barely resisted rolling her eyes. Hollis Mann wanted nothing to do with her. When she proposed the idea of opening their relationship, she was under the impression that whoever they chose would be attracted to her as well. As it was, Hollis made it clear through her actions that all she wanted was Jethro.

"No."

"Why's that?"

She had a million responses come to mind but only one came out, "I need a 'me' night."

"Are you jealous of Hollis?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Then why don't you want to spend time with her? This whole thing was your idea."

"Because," she paused again, this time to get her thoughts together, "Because when I had this idea, it was because I wanted someone who wanted us, as a couple, not just you."

"Uh huh," he replied with a small smirk, "I think you're seeing things because of your avoidance."

She rolled her eyes, turning away, "Go track your bad guy. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Call her," he muttered as he gave her one last kiss, "Love you."

"I love you too." She answered, the words following him out the door.

* * *

She dials Abby not long after he leaves, and though she knows he meant for her to call Hollis, she was sure Hollis would've had some excuse. Besides, the urge to check up on the Goth wouldn't leave her alone. Which led to her picking Abby up at the bar and driving her back to her apartment. Which led to now, standing in Abby's apartment.

Abby's lips are soft, gentle as she brushes her mouth across hers. She tastes the bourbon on her breath, and almost - _almost _\- kisses back. But it wasn't right to do this to Jethro, wasn't fair to Abby. And yes, they never officially set ground rules, but she's sure _this_ wasn't what Jethro had in mind when they opened their relationship. They wanted one other person; and they chose Hollis.

She curses Jethro as Abby let out a disappointed whimper, and she has to pull back because all she wanted to do was kiss that sound away. The case was important, but anyone on his team could have tracked the guy, and then Abby wouldn't be drunk and…

Abby follows her movement, snapping her out of her thoughts, fingers grasping at her jacket, and she lets her. And when Abby kisses her again, she doesn't pull away. She lets herself be dragged to Abby's couch, leaving her jacket somewhere on the floor as she lets the Goth straddle her lap. She lets the kiss continue for longer than she truly felt it should've, but it wasn't like it would go any further. Abby was drunk and in no state to consent to anything. She wants to call it innocent because she isn't actively participating, but she isn't stopping it either, and wasn't that worse?

She doesn't touch her, refuses to in her condition, but Abby doesn't seem to mind, content with resting her head on her chest; they don't move for a long time, and briefly, she wonders if Abby fell asleep. But then Abby's tears drip onto her shirt, her voice sounding so lost and broken, "Why'd he forget about me?"

"Oh, sweetheart," she murmurs, caressing her cheek softly.

Abby looks up at her, tears sliding down her cheeks, and she gently brushes them away. When Abby kisses her this time, she doesn't bother attempting to pull away, just lets herself be used. Abby needed this, needed her, and she would worry about the consequences later.

Early in the morning after she's found her jacket and set the coffee maker to start brewing in a few hours, she ventures back to the bedroom; for a moment, she watches the Goth from the doorway; she leaves a black rose on the bed beside the slumbering woman, a glass of water and a couple of pain pills. It feels wrong to leave her like this, but it was better to give the younger woman space. She watches Abby sleep for a few minutes, before leaning down and kissing her cheek softly.

"Happy Birthday, Abby."

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review!**


	3. Bloodbath

**Chap 3: Bloodbath **

**Chapter Summary: ****Abby's had a couple of hectic days: Nearly dying in her lab and being stalked by her psycho-ex wasn't helping anything. But Gibbs' basement has bourbon, and maybe that would help. Gibbs' self-control is slipping when a drunk Abby is ready to fall into his arms. But will he let her?**

**A/N: So, here's another short-ish chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

"You should be asleep, Abby."

"I know. I tried! Every time I close my eyes, I see Mikel." He grabs the bottle from her, smiling grimly; alcohol wouldn't help anything, not with her having to testify tomorrow. She's on the tipsy side of drunk, worry and fear clouding her face. "What is wrong with me, Gibbs? What did I do to deserve this?"

"It's not about you, Abby. It's about him."

"Then why do I feel so guilty?" she replies, making her way closer to where he sits.

She stands between his legs, and he frowns, "I don't know, why do you?"

"Because I feel like this all might be my fault." She replies, and if her voice starts to wobble, she chalks it up to the alcohol.

"Maybe it is."

A flicker of hurt crosses her face. She starts to recoil and as much as he'd rather keep her steady, he lets her pull away to pace, "How can you say that to me, Gibbs? Just because some defective lunatic can't get it through his thick skull that _I think he_ is a defective _lunatic_...that is _not_ my fault, Gibbs! That's not my fault at all!" He agrees with a small smile, letting her work it out. "It's not my fault," Realization crosses her face, "It's not my fault. Hmm," She's definitely tipsy, her eyes glassy as she situates herself on his lap; he steadies her, settling his arms around her waist, "I can see why you like working on your boat, Gibbs. It's very, _very _cathartic."

"Mmm."

"I need to sleep."

"Yeah, you do." He agrees.

"Help tire me out, Gunny?" She teases with a flirtatious smile, one that he easily returns.

Flirting with Abby always came natural. It was easy to read her, to know what to say. From their current position, it would be easy to slip off her pants and push aside her undergarments to sink inside her. There's a part of him that's itching to do just that. But he couldn't do that to Jen, wouldn't do that to Abby.

"You're drunk, Abbs. Not gonna take advantage of you."

"I need you," her voice drops as she looks up at him with a small pout, "Please."

She's not wearing panties, her fingers pushing down her sweats to reveal an inch of pale skin.

"Abby…"

"I've wanted this for years, Gibbs," She tries to remove the sweats, but in her state, she was struggling, "Please."

"Not touching you," he bites out, rougher than he intended. He places his hands over hers, preventing her from sliding the pants down further and disintegrating his self-control.

"Gibbs," She whimpers softly, and what little self-control he had snaps. He growls in frustration, claiming her mouth in a kiss. She sighs as she kisses back. She tastes like bourbon, and he pulls away immediately. _What was he doing?_

"Oh, I liked that," She groans as he breaks the kiss.

"Bed," he says gruffly, his voice strained as he tries to retake control of the situation, "Can you walk, or do I need to carry you?"

"I can walk," the moment her feet hit the floor, she stumbles slightly, laughing softly as he steadies her, "Whoops."

He shuts off the lights as they make their way up to the second floor, locking the front door as a precaution. And it gave Abby one less thing to fret over.

Settled under the covers in his bed, she falls asleep immediately. He doesn't join her just yet; not until he gets a cold shower can he sleep next to Abby.

In the morning, she's gone when he wakes up at 0500. There's a text from Hollis sitting on his phone, and he curses softly.

_Can't wait to spend the morning with you, Jethro_.

With everything going on, he'd forgotten about Hollis. He texts back immediately, canceling their coffee date.

The reply is immediate: _Dinner then?_

He leaves Hollis' text unanswered as he gets ready, uncertainty churning in his gut. _I've wanted this for years, Gibbs_.

_When I had this idea, _Jen had said, _it was because I wanted someone who wanted us, as a couple, not just you. _Initially, he'd blown off her concern. Maybe she hadn't been that far off.

* * *

He grabs two coffees from the diner, where Jen meets him outside by his truck with a frown.

"No Hollis?" She questions as she takes one. He has already tried to call Abby a few times with no answer. That makes him worry more. "Jethro?"

"I canceled."

Jen has the decency to look annoyed, "I know it may not look it, but I'm actually trying here, Jethro. Why cancel?"

He sighs, "Abby stayed the night." Jen looks at him, confused, "She got drunk."

"You didn't…"

"No, I didn't," he takes a long sip of his coffee, "I wanted to, she wanted to, but she was drunk. I couldn't, not to you. Not to her."

"I still don't get why you canceled on Hollis."

"Because I didn't think about Hollis until she sent a text this morning."

"What are you saying, Jethro?"

He takes another long sip, and the words come with ease, "You were right."

**A/N: Please review!**


	4. Dog Tags

**Chapter 4: Dog Tags**

**Chapter Summary: Abby faces the repercussions of taking Jethro (the dog) off base without authorization; Jen deals with sudden ramifications; Gibbs comes to a startling revelation.**

**A/N: This fic is just about done. One more chapter, I think.**

"What you did was completely irresponsible," She didn't like it when Jen was scolding her. She had the same feelings whenever Gibbs did it. But she deserved it. After all, she had taken Jethro off the Navy Yard without authorization. "But," Jen continued, and she looked up; the Director's face was lit with that little smile that made her heart flutter, "I can understand why you did it."

"Good, then I'm off the hook." She remembers saying those exact words to Gibbs a few months back, when Mikel had started to terrorize her.

"Oh, no," the redhead counters, "You're not off the hook yet, Abigail."

She barely stopped herself from cringing. She hated when people used her first name, the only exception being Ducky. It made her feel like she was in trouble. And maybe right now she was, but it still made her feel like a kid in elementary school.

"I had a good reason. And if I hadn't gone when I did, Jethro would be on death row by now."

"That may be the case, but you still should've come to me for authorization."

"You wouldn't have agreed to it," she starts pacing, fiddling with her hands, "You would've told me to let the murderer take him."

"We didn't know she was the murderer."

"And we wouldn't have gotten the evidence if I hadn't taken him with me."

Jen's eyes narrow as she interlaces her fingers, pinning her with an annoyed glare, "You're lucky we can still get a conviction after the stunt you pulled. He was still suspected of killing his handler."

She feels herself pale, her voice shaking under the scrutiny, "I cleared Jethro's name and put a killer behind bars."

"That's enough, Abby," Jen interjects, and she freezes, eyes wide. Jen's voice is even, diplomatic, "Once you've finished your paperwork for the case, go home. You're suspended for a week."

"But…"

"No arguing or I'll make it without pay. You broke the rules. Be lucky it's only a week."

"Director." The intercom buzzes to life, Cynthia's voice washing over her, and the words "Agent Gibbs needs to speak with you" make her pale even more.

Jen hits the intercom, "Just a moment, Cynthia," Dark emerald eyes fall on her again, her voice gentler as she continued, "We're done here, Abby."

"Yes, Director."

She manages to keep the tears from her eyes as she opens the door to find Gibbs waiting. She slips out and back down to the elevator, her heart racing, barely stopping the tears from falling until she's safely in her lab.

* * *

Jethro shuts the door behind him, and she sighs, slumping back in her chair and running her hand over her face.

"Abby ran out of here like a bat outta hell."

"I suspended her." She says the words so softly at first she's not sure he heard her at first. "I had to," She fumbles for the words, feeling tears sting her eyes, her ice queen mask slipping, "I couldn't let her get away scot-free. She broke the rules, Jethro. Took that damn dog off base without authority. I still can't believe you let her name him after you. She...she…"

She doesn't realize she's hyperventilating until he's at her side, his voice low as he asks her to slow her breaths.

_In, out, in out_.

"You're okay," he says softly, "breathe, Jen."

"I fucked up," she rasps after a few minutes.

"No," he reassures her, "Abby isn't going to blame you. You were just doing your job. She understands."

"Are you?" She questions, clarifying at his confused look, "She's the favorite. Are you going to blame me?"

He presses a kiss to her temple with a gentle smile, "No. You did the right thing."

The moment of vulnerability over, she clears her throat, "What did you want to talk about? I still have some paperwork left to do."

"Case is closed. Was going to pick up dinner. Anything specific?"

She smiles, "No. Whatever you'd like. But go check on Abby first."

He brushes his hand against her back as he stands, heading to the door, "Was planning on it."

* * *

He finds Abby in her office, staring blankly at the computer screen. It reminds him of when Chip had framed Tony for murder, how lost and small she had looked.

He enters her office, the automatic door sliding shut behind him. She doesn't acknowledge him, but she doesn't flinch when he comes up behind her and starts rubbing her shoulders gently. He takes that as a good sign.

"I had to do it, Gibbs."

He smirks, even though she couldn't see it, "I know."

"She hates me."

"She doesn't," he stops, leaning against the edge of her desk, "You know it was wrong, and you're being punished for it."

She doesn't say anything for a few minutes, and he waits patiently, "Are you mad at me, Gibbs?"

He chuckles softly, "No, not mad. You're my favorite, Abbs. Disappointed maybe, but not mad." He presses a kiss to her cheek as he stands, "I can protect you from a lot, but I can't protect you from work. Your report finished?"

"Mhmm."

"I'll walk you out."

* * *

He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close as they made their way from the building. It wasn't necessarily cold out, but she didn't protest. He waited until he saw her tail lights disappear before he headed to his own car.

As he made his way back to HQ with food, his thoughts turned to Hollis. He wished she would join them, if only to connect more with Jen, but it seemed like every time he or Jen tried to extend the olive branch, the blonde would have some excuse; yet if it was just him, she would jump at the chance. If he was honest with himself, he knew why. Despite his teasing months ago, Hollis truly didn't want anything to do with Jen, and while he liked her, he loved Jen and wanted her to be happy with their arrangement too.

As he entered the building, he thought of Abby, of the night in his basement. They'd never talked about it, in fact he's sure she forgot as drunk as she'd been, but he'd told Jen. Hell, it would've been wrong not to (he doesn't think about why he didn't tell Hollis). He'd wanted Abby, and every primal instinct was telling him to just take what she was offering. That fact that Abby wanted him at all was mind-boggling. But he knew he couldn't, as much as he wanted to. He meant what he told Abby that night and Jen the next day: she'd been drunk, it wouldn't have been right. Plus he had Jen to think about (and Hollis, though he never thought of the blonde until she was with him).

Abby had also been super emotional that night, and even the day after, so that could possibly explain her drunken musings. He still wasn't sure where she'd gone after leaving his house, her court suit gone from his bathroom and his calls going to voicemail, but she hadn't acted any different when he'd seen her at HQ; she'd been her normal, bubbly self. Still, it was a welcomed relief that she let him accompany her from the courthouse, though he suspected that had something to do with her nearly getting killed on the way there.

And that night after dropping Abby back home and assuring her that Mawher was locked up, Jen had told him about the night before Abby's birthday, of how she'd nearly given in to her own temptations when Abby had kissed her. She'd been drunk and hurt, but nothing had happened other than falling asleep in the Goth's bed, Jen had assured him. Abby had fallen asleep easily, forgetting about the redhead the moment her head hit the pillow.

As he made his way into Jen's office, he silent confirmed two things: Abby shouldn't be left alone with alcohol; and maybe he and Jen had been too quick in choosing a third partner. Jen looked up from her computer screen, a soft smile on her lips. No, there was definitely a third thing: neither he nor Jen had much self-control when it came to anything Abby wanted.

**A/N: Please review!**


	5. Ex-File

**Chapter Summary: Hollis has had enough of the way Jethro excludes her; Jen has had enough of Hollis trying to control Jethro; Hollis makes a huge mistake that'll cost her everything she's wanted. (Or Abby really doesn't mean to eavesdrop on this conversation)**

**A/N: Enjoy the final chapter and epilogue!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Ex-File**

There were many things Hollis could stand: the random jokes about past missions; the secret smiles they shared; hell, even the silent conversations they had. But she couldn't stand the way Jethro always invited Jen to come along with them whenever they went out. It was so uncomfortable trying to flirt with the man or have a conversation when the redhead was right there. Every time, it felt like a business meeting more than a date.

Of course, when she first agreed to their arrangement, it was in the hopes that he was just indecisive. But over the last 9 months, it had become clear to her that wasn't the case. He truly expected her to actively date both him and Jennifer. And in the entire time this farce was going on, she only grew more tired of the woman.

She was sick of being second fiddle to the woman. And the nerve of her, asking her out to coffee and lunches. Why couldn't Jennifer Shepard understand that she wanted nothing to do with her? Why couldn't she just take a hint and leave? Jethro would be happier with her anyway. It was time he made a choice: it was either her or the redhead.

She knew she'd messed up the other night; while waiting for him to get back inside from seeing Stephanie to her car, she'd found an old box, and inside it, an old cassette tape and player. The piano music was slightly out of tune but it wasn't bad; the voices filtering through as the music ended was haunting.

_What do you think, Daddy? I came in second place!_

_You would have been proud of her, Jethro._

_I miss you, Daddy! When you get home, I'll be really good at it, I promise. I love you._

_A kiss for Daddy._

_I love you, Daddy... love you._

_Bye, Jethro. We miss you._

One look at the man sitting on the basement steps and she knew she'd messed up. There was something haunted in his eyes, his pain and grief reflected so clearly. She didn't even try to explain herself, just saw herself out.

But she wanted to make it up to him. As she got to his house, she noticed not only his car but Jen's. This was her chance.

* * *

The black and white TV played quietly in the background as she read her book. It was a trashy romantic novel that Ziva had picked up, but she would deny she was even reading it. She was reclining on the couch, Jethro laying his head comfortably on her stomach as he pretended to pay attention to whatever was on. She ran her free hand through his hair lovingly, smiling as he relaxed further into her. She didn't know what had him upset these last couple of days, but she knew better than to pry. If he wanted to talk about it, he could. She was relieved when he chose to come sit next to her rather than going to work on the boat; it meant he was trying, and that was what mattered.

She sets her book aside to focus her attention fully on him, gently running her fingers through silvery locks. It was getting a bit shaggy again, which she didn't mind.

He stared up at her, and she arched an eyebrow in bemusement, massaging his scalp gently, "Don't get used to this."

He shut his eyes, relaxing further, "Mmm."

The sound of the front door opening had her sighing softly. Hollis poked her head around the corner, a simmer of annoyance in her eyes. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She'd done everything she could think of to get the other woman to like her, but her animosity was nearly palpable at times. She was sure even Jethro was tired of the blonde's attitude towards her, yet they hadn't broached the subject of breaking off their relationship with her. Maybe it was in the hopes she would eventually come around. Though after 9 months of the same frosty reception, she wasn't sure she ever would.

"We need to talk."

Any other time, the words would send a shiver through her spine. When Hollis says it, she feels butterflies of excitement.

* * *

"I'm sick of all of it," Abby froze in the hallway just inside Gibbs' house, the door clicking shut quietly behind her. She'd seen Hollis' car out front but had hoped she wasn't interrupting. Clearly, she was wrong. Hollis continued, her voice coming from the kitchen, "I get it, you two have a past and inside jokes, but it feels like you never want to include me."

"Hollis, we include you in everything," Jen said, "you just don't want to come."

She shouldn't have been listening, but her feet were rooted to the spot.

"Because you're there!" Hollis yelled, pent-up frustration finally being let out, "You're always there. I can't have one night with him without you being brought up."

"That's not my fault," Jen replied evenly, "if you would accept my invitations to get coffee or lunch, maybe you wouldn't feel so threatened by me."

"I don't feel _threatened_," Hollis bit back.

Okay, no, she should leave; she didn't want to hear anymore. She reached out for the door handle and had just forced her feet to move when she heard her name.

"Jen could've used your support after suspending Abby, but you didn't want to help with that." Gibbs said.

"Oh please," Hollis practically snarled, "Abby violates dress code every day, but suspending her because of a dog and you suddenly need support?" Her breath catches in her chest. Hollis barreled on, not giving either Gibbs or Jen a chance to answer, "I'm honestly surprised it took so long to suspend her. You bring that child everything she wants when she doesn't even bother to thank you. The disrespect would've been enough for anyone in my command to fire her, nevermind that she dresses like a slut," She shouldn't be here, her chest tightening painfully at the verbal assault. "You're dating me, damn it. You should focus on me, but God forbid anything happen to that girl, and you're running to her beck and call."

She felt tears start to burn her eyes, but she didn't let them fall. She didn't normally let people get to her, but there was something about Hollis that continuously got under her skin.

"Well," Jen's voice snapped her from her thoughts, "even if all of that was true, which it isn't, there's one thing you got wrong."

Hollis' voice was full of spite, "Oh? What's that?"

"We're not dating you. We're done, Hollis," Gibbs' voice was low and dangerous; from her position in the hallway, her heart skipped several beats. "Our relationship is over."

"You're kidding me, right? Jethro…"

"Since the start of this relationship, all you've wanted was Jethro," Jen interrupted, her voice even, "But we're a packaged deal, which is what we told you before you agreed."

"Are you completely out of your mind?" Hollis questions, and the condescending smile was clear in her tone, "You really think someone is going to want to date both of you together? Seriously?"

"We'll take our chances," Jen answered smoothly.

"She put you up to this, right, Jethro? She's making you do this."

"No, she didn't." He replied, "You can criticize us all you want. But attacking Abby doesn't have the same protections."

"And why's that?"

"Because she has nothing to do with our situation," Jen responded.

"Jethro, please," Hollis started.

"Out," he interrupted, his voice final.

The sound of footsteps heading towards her sent her into a panic, and on instinct, she did the only thing she could think of: hide. She bolted forward through the open basement door, barely managing to duck down before Hollis came barreling through the living room out of the kitchen. She held her breath, knowing that if Hollis turned she'd be caught. Luckily, the blonde was in a fit, not even sparing a glance back as she left the house in a huff.

For a few moments, she didn't move. She couldn't believe that had happened. In fact, a part of her thought it was a dream. She pinched herself just to be sure. _Nope, definitely real_. She stood slowly, her body aching from the awkward angle. How was she supposed to use this information? It wasn't like she could just walk into the kitchen and announce herself, could she?

"Abby?" She jumped nearly ten feet in the air.

Turning, she offered Gibbs a nervous smile, "Hi, Gibbs."

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Ummm," she struggled to think of an excuse, "Just out for a walk, thought I'd stop in."

"Your car's out front," he deadpanned.

"Oh," she felt a blush creep onto her cheeks.

"How much did you hear?"

She sighed, knowing it was better to bite the bullet, "She started talked about being sick of it all. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, Gibbs, really, and I tried to leave, but my feet wouldn't move. What was I supposed to do when she wouldn't stop talking? And then she was leaving, and I panicked and hid in here. Are you mad?"

An amused look crossed his face as he passed her to head downstairs, "Not mad, Abbs. There's some leftovers in the kitchen. Help yourself."

* * *

Jen was sitting at the kitchen table when she entered the room, lost in thought; she didn't look up when she came in, and she fixed a plate silently.

"You're not a slut," Jen said when she sat down across from her. She doesn't question how Jen knew it was her, "You don't dress like one or act like one. Hollis Mann can go to Hell."

"I know," she answered her with a smile, picking at her food. She ate quietly for a few minutes before looking up at the redhead, "You know?"

Jen looked up at her, "Hm?"

"I know this little coffee shop downtown, they make a really good espresso in the morning," she felt her heart speed up, "maybe you'd wanna get a cup sometime?"

A small smile slipped onto Jen's lips, "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Mhmm," She felt her face flush, "I mean, yes, Director, ma'am."

Jen laughed softly, "No need to be so formal, Abbs. I'd love to. Just pick the day and time."

"And Gibbs too?"

"I'm sure he would love to come too."

"He would," she looked up to see Gibbs leaning against the doorway, a gentle smile on his face.

**Epilogue: Family Secret**

It amuses her to no end watching Gibbs and Jen fighting over evidence. Apparently, there had been fighting over chairs and authority that she'd missed earlier. It seemed this was just another display of dominance.

"I'm not really here," Jen said.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting to cross over into an alternate dimension?"

The two smirked, and Gibbs replied, "Well, you're still here, Abbs. For now." He held up the evidence. "What is this?"

McGee chimed in from behind her, "That's laminated paper substrate, Boss. Found in any number of electronic devices."

"Unfortunately, I couldn't find a trace of a single one. But then, I was surfing around on my favorite origami web-ring, and it hit me," she waited for a beat, hoping one of them would get it, "Origami! The ancient art of paper-folding! Maybe the laminate substrate was the trigger." She and McGee explained the rest of the process in a way they would understand. With a satisfied smirk, she finished, "Voila. You're looking at a partial circuit board for a disposable cell phone."

"Any chance we could read the —" Jen started and then stopped herself at Gibbs' look. He turned back to face her, and she waited for him to speak.

"Any chance we could read the…" Gibbs picked up before looking at Jen expectantly.

She looked between them, bemusement on her face. Oh, _oh_, she got it now; it was like a competition, power play. She liked power play.

Jen smirked at him, "Call log."

Gibbs turned back to her, "Call logs?"

They were adorable, "I have a better chance of getting McGee to wear a Speedo to church."

McGee frowned at her, turning to his bosses, "But I was able to pull a list of all incoming calls to the hospital's cell zone. Only three came in immediately prior to the explosion. One of them was the triggering call: Corporal Kenneth Merrill."

She shot McGee an annoyed look as Gibbs and Jen entered the elevator, "Take my thunder, McGee."

He smiled sheepishly, "Sorry."

* * *

The aroma of steak au poivre wafted through the air as he started dishing out their dinner. Jen had just slipped off her shoes and joined him on the couch when the door clicked open again. They looked over expectantly as Abby quietly slipped in, shutting it behind her.

"It's creepy out there when Cynthia's gone."

"Can't keep her here all night, Abbs," Jen replied with a relaxed smile, "Come eat."

Abby smiled as she situated herself on the couch as he dished out her portion. In the month and a half since the two began dating Abby, they'd been a lot happier than they had with Hollis. And that made sense. Hollis wasn't meant for a poly relationship, used to her partner focusing only on her, while Abby seemed to thrive. Jen had read in the paper that Hollis had retired to Hawaii. He'd secretly been relieved. He'd liked her but his team hadn't, and with the comments she'd made about Jen and Abby by the end of her rant, he hadn't liked her much either.

Maybe to some, they had moved too quickly from the relationship with Hollis into one with Abby, but she never thought so. It felt completely natural, and she knew Jethro felt the same. Abby was like a breath of fresh air; she was never ashamed of being out with them.

"You two are so cute," Abby said as she took a bite of food, "arguing over evidence."

He and Jen share a look.

"So who was right?" Jen asks.

"Hmm," Abby chewed thoughtfully, "I mean, from what Kate and Ziva told me, Jen, you were trying to get information on the case by going around Gibbs. But Gibbs, you were just claiming dominance over the case by sitting in her chair."

"So?" He prompted.

She smiled at them, "I don't know who's right, but I'm getting published again, so does it really matter?"

"Yes," they replied.

"You're both right then."

"One of us has to be right, it can't be a tie," Jen prodded her gently.

Abby sighed, annoyed at having to choose, "Then it would be Gibbs."

"What?"

"Because it's his case, Jen. Otherwise, you'd be right."

Jen smiled triumphantly, smirking over a bite of food, "Told you."

He pointedly ignored her, turning to Abby instead, addressing the publication, "Proud of you, Abbs."

If someone would've told her a year ago that she'd be in a relationship with the two people she had fallen in love with years ago, she would've told them she was crazy. Now though, after a month and a half of bliss, she was certain she would never let this go without a fight.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
